IPod, A ShadAmy LoveStory
by HollowfiedDemon
Summary: Sonic hurts Amy...Again, only this time it's almost Valentine's Day, and when Amy is about to ask Sonic to be her Valentine this year, he is already Sally's. Seeing an emotional pink Hedgehog, Shadow decides to act, but what happens when he finds Amy's IPod? Well he has to track her down and return it to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellur Fanfictioners! So with Valentine's Day a few days away, and being a huge fan of Sonic, I figured you guys might enjoy a little pairing of Shadow and Amy, ShadAmy for short if you will. This is my first story but not my first time on Fanfiction. Hopefully I make a good story, it will be a oneshot unless others enjoy it. With that, let's get on with the story!**

Black fur and white chest hair was being tossed about carelessly by the Winter's breeze, but a certain Hedgehog didn't seem to mind it. Shadow, a raven-colored hedgehog, was walking through the streets of Neon city with no concrete thoughts in his head, the only thing he seemed to enjoy was the cold, bitter, loneliness of not having any friends, any family..he had..no one.

His only enjoyment was tormenting Sonic the Hedgehog, by calling him out on his speed, only to use his Chaos Control to obtain yet another victory over the bluenette hedgehog. But with said Hedgehog ignoring his torments, and when asked why, he simply replied, "Because I'm planning my Valentine's Day date with Sally." This would anger the taller Hedgehog immensely, causing his to teleport away.

"I hate that damn holiday.." Shadow muttered under his visible breath as he looking upward to the setting sun. The day was cold like any other, but oddly enough, he actually felt it this time, and he couldn't think of a reason why.

He looked at his music player, it was just past 7 in the evening, and the date was February the 13th.

Why does that date seem familiar to him? He though about it as he locked the screen, was it this day he was concerned about, or the next?

He was abruptly dragged out of his thoughts from a blur of pink flying past him, fully aware it was Amy Rose, a girl who was absolutely obsessed with Sonic, for reasons he did not know why. He never really questioned or thought about it, but he felt something the day she hugged him, confusing him for Sonic, he felt his heart beat faster. if only for a minute, he felt something like when Maria would hug him, smile at him, or even just look his way.

He felt..dare he say..love.

Shadow shook off the thought as he teleported himself into the direction the pink Hedgehog ran off too. Why the girl was going to the park was far beyond him, it was bound to be closed because it was almost dark out. He stayed back a bit so he couldn't be detected, she was crying on the ground in front of the closed gate.

He knew he was right, but he kind of wished he wasn't for once, because the girl needed something, not sure what she would've found inside the park was beyond him. He just shrugged as he continued to watch her, he suddenly saw her face glowing as if she were looking at a screen, and from his observation, it was a music player, identical to his own, minus her pink sparkled case. She put in her ear buds and resumed crying for another several minutes, all the while she wasn't aware of a raven-colored Hedgehog watching her with the upmost interest.

She set the player on the ground next to her as she began texting on her cellphone, which she then jumped up and ran off into the city, but she left her music player behind.

Shadow teleported next to the device and picked it up, but when he looked up he could not see Amy anywhere.

"Ugh..This is going to be a Hell of a next few days"...

**So that's the start of my first ever story! What did you guys think? I'm am open to any and all suggestions, advice, and criticism! Well, stay awesome! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, I feel like updating because I have a few days off from work, and with no homework today I may even get 2 chapters done! Well I'm not entirely sure what will be in this chapter, because I just write them as I go, but hopefully you all enjoy!**

Shadow cursed his luck for probably the twentieth time since he picked up Amy Rose's IPod, and he still wasn't sure as to why he didn't chuck it into the lake he was walking past yet. Shadow was, yet again, taken from his thoughts as he saw a yellow fox flying a few inches off the ground with a bouquet of red, white, and pink roses cradled in his arms. Shadow couldn't remember the dual-tailed fox as he just seemed to allow his menacing yell do his work for him.

"Hey Fox Boy!" He yelled out to Tails, effectively getting his attention as he saw the fox freeze from fear.

"Um..Sh..Shadow? Wh..What are y..you doing here?" The now fully alarmed fox asked shakily, having landed a few seconds prior to seeing the onyx-fur Hedgehog approach him.

"You know where Amy is?" Shadow got right to the point, but completely ignored the small fox's question entirely.

"Umm..I th..think she w..was going to C..Cream's house." Tails replied as he was relieved that Shadow wasn't here for any hostile reasons

"And that would be?..Where?" Shadow asked, giving off a feeling that he lost his patience, which he had, but he never had much to begin with

"I'm actually h..heading there now. Would you..um..like to go with me?" The younger boy asked, and his answer came in the form of a nod from the taller male.

"Lead the way, Fox Boy." Shadow commanded, causing said fox to levitate off the air and resume his original path.

"My name is Tails, by the way.. May I ask as to why you need to know where Amy is at?" Tails began to make conversation after they began walking for a few minutes in silence.

"Hmm..I guess I might want to remember that name huh? Oh, and I am merely returning her music player that she left behind before she started crying." Shadow replied nonchalantly, causing Tail to nod his head in understanding.

"That would explain why Sonic wanted me to deliver these flowers for the party at Cream's house, when I asked him why he couldn't do it, he said it was because he declined Amy's Valentine. He said she ran off after that." Tails said as Shadow listened, secretly with great intent, and they began to talk the rest of the way, and Tails actually heard Shadow crack a joke and laugh at a few of his own.

Tails and Shadow started, much to both of their surprises, a friendship in just those few minutes before finally arriving to Cream's house. Tails walked up the stairs and stood on the porch with Shadow a couple of steps down, and knocked on the door a few times.

"One moment please!" The two heard a few voices yell out in unison.

While they were waiting, Shadow secretly took a look at the IPod he held in his hand, specifically at the songs in it, seeing bands like Three Days Grace, Attila, Bring Me the Horizon, and even a few songs from A Day to Remember, his favorite band.

_Never would I think we liked the same music, other than some of these dumb pop songs she has, she actually has some good taste in music. _Shadow thought before locking the IPod and holding it to his side again as he heard the door open to see a very happy bunny in the, now open, doorway.

"Tails! Hi what a pleasant surpr.." Her eyes went wide when she saw Shadow, gulping as a noticeable sweat drop formed on her forehead, causing the raven Hedgehog to raise a brow.

Said Hedgehog started to grit his teeth after being stared at way longer than need be.

"What?" He asked angrily, causing the bunny to squeak in shock and grab Tails inside.

"Cre-WOAHHH!" Tails yelled, dropping the flowers after being pulled from the air and inside the, now extremely frightened, small bunny's living room.

"Tails what are you doing? You do know who you just brought over, to MY house no less?" Cream asked with both fear and slight anger in both her eyes and voice.

"Shadow and I walked here, he has something for Amy." Tails replied calmly, while trying to comfort his girlfriend at the same time.

"No no no no no! She has been through too much today, with the whole Sonic and Sally thing, then she lost her IPod when she was at the park, she is still crying after I texted her saying that Sonic won't even come to my party because he is going on a date with Sally tomorrow." Cream replied, now slightly calm after several minutes of the couple talking. Tails smiled as he opened the door, shocked to see that Shadow was still at the stairs, but he was staring at the moon and stars, the fox smiled and called him in, as Cream apologized , she also invited Shadow to her Valentine's Day party.

"Uh..I have never been to a party before, for..reasons." Shadow replied, slightly nervous.

"Oh don't worry, you'll know everyone going, and if you don't feel comfortable, come find myself or Tails." Cream replied, smiling that, after a few minutes of thinking, Shadow said he would go.

"Oh cool, Shadow you'll have fun, plus I'll be the DJ primarily, and if you don't want to dance, you can take over for a few sets. That would be alright with you, right?" Tails said as he came in from the kitchen with a bag of chips, and three bottles of soda for Cream, Shadow, and himself.

"Sure, what kind of music will there be?" Shadow asked with slight hesitation in his voice.

"Well it /is/ a party, so a lot of music that people can dance to, and probably a few slow songs every now and again." The young fox replied with a smile, happy that Shadow was even going, since Sonic's brother and sister were going, and he would need someone to take charge in case the twins were to get out of hand.

"Mind if I bring some music of my own? Like some metal and punk?" Shadow asked, hoping that they would consider, which they did.

"Yeah, but nothing too death-like okay?" Cream and Tails replied at the same time.

"Oh by the way, Cream, who else is here right now besides Amy and yourself?" Tails asked curiously.

"Big, and Vanilla are here as well, they are comforting Amy upstairs, oh yeah you still need to give her IPod back, right Shadow?" Cream replied, causing Tails to nod at the answer, and Shadow to nod in agreement.

"I'll go get her then, at least she'll have her music here for the night!" The bunny smiled as she jumped up, walking upstairs.

After roughly six minutes, multiple steps were heard coming down the stairs Cream went up. Cream was first, followed by Big, then Vanilla and Amy, who had puffy red eyes, when she locked eyes with Shadow she raised a brow.

"Um..Shadow? Why..Why are y..you here?" She asked as her sobs started to subside.

"Oh.. You left your music player.." His voice trailed off as he held her IPod outward, causing Amy's eyes to brighten a bit, she was surprised more that it was Shadow to return it to her.

"Oh..w..wow, thank you so much, Shadow.." She looked down as she felt her cheeks het up slightly, but she just shook her head and gently took the music player back from Shadow's hand.

"Oh it wasn't that big of a deal, I just figure..uh..I'd be upset if I didn't have my music with me.. And you seem like you could use it." Shadow replied, uncharacteristically blushing as he was having difficulties talking.

This; however, did not go unnoticed by Tails and Cream, who looked at each other with a smile...

_This is going to be a fun party..._ The couple thought at the same time.

**Well that is all I can think of for right now, maybe in an hour or two I will have another update. Until then, farewell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3, this will be kind of a filler until I can think of Cream's Valentine's Day party. Enjoy, review, favorite, follow, or just enjoy. No pressure!**

After Amy and Shadow's little 'moment', Cream decided that it would be best that they do their best to prepare for the upcoming party, however Big said he wouldn't be able to go because he has already accepted an invitation to a college party at his university, but he stayed behind to give any advicethat there on how they could do Cream's party.

"Well what will be the music choices? I mean since it /is/ on Valentine's Day, aren't there going to be a lot of slow songs?" Big asked, which made Cream, Shadow, and Tails nod.

"Well naturally," Tails started," it wouldn't be Valentine's Day without some romantic songs for people to slow dance with their dates to." He smiled at Cream, causing the bunny to blush and look down.

"But there will be a good amount of songs for people to do faster dancing to, and I will be co-DJ with Tails here, so there may be some more metal songs and some punk." Shadow said with a surprising smile, Amy stared at him, enjoying the smile that looked well on him.

_Wait..What? What am I thinking..?_ Amy thought as she blushed and thought of other things to get her mind off of Shadow.

"What about games? You can't have a party without some games!" She said aloud, getting agreement nods from all those present in the room, even Shadow.

"She has a point, but what kind of games would we have?" Vanilla asked, then Tails suggested that there would be games like 'Truth or Dare', 'Seven Minutes in Heaven', and he even made a joke by suggesting 'Monopoly'.

"Tails you want people to enjoy the party, not want to rip off each other's heads off." Shadow joked surprisingly, getting everyone in the room to laugh at the raven-fur Hedgehog, who smiled again at everyone's enjoyment.

_So this is what it like to have friends again.. I can honestly say I missed this feeling a lot. _Said Hedgehog thought, but was pulled from his thoughts as he felt someone tap his shoulder, it was Amy.

"You alright Shadow? You drifting off into space when we were finding out what kind of drinks and snacks should be at the party." She said, smiling as he looked around and saw everyone staring at him.

"We could have grape soda, and probably some waters since their will be a lot of dancing." He suggested, causing Tails' ears to perk up.

"You are right, and here we were just going to have different sodas, way to think of everyone else, Shadow." The small fox smiled at his new friend, causing Shadow to smile again and nod.

"And for snacks we can have carrots, chips with dip, and I guess there could be some strawberries too!" Vanilla and Cream both suggested, saying "carrots" in sync.

The rest of the room went around making final suggestions, lie the kinds of decorations, who would go out and get what, and how they would arrange the ground-level floor to be able to fit the party in. Shadow was relived for once that he was able to make people smile and laugh, as opposed to scaring people away, he was also kind of..happy, and this time it wasn't because of Maria.

"So it's getting pretty late, we all should be getting home, Ames you're still staying here with me and Vanilla right?" Cream asked the pink Hedgehog, who nodded in response.

"Well we three should be going then," Big stated, turning to face Shadow and Tails, "Will you guys need rides home?" Tails shook his head in response.

"I can fly home, so I'll be okay!" He smiled brightly, and Shadow just shook his head as well.

"No I can get..uh..back safely." Shadow stumbled, but caught himself by holding up one of the chaos emeralds, which made all others nod their heads

"Well, see you guys around, good luck with the party!" Big said as he went out the door, followed by Tails, then Shadow.

"Oh wait! Shadow!" Amy ran out the door and down the stairs, looking up at the taller Hedgehog with a smile on her face, the redness and puffiness completely gone from her eyes.

"Yeah Amy? Did I forget something?" Shadow asked as he looked at her hands, which were empty.

"Oh..um..no that isn't it, I just wanted to thank you again for giving me my IPod back, it means a lot to me. I needed something after today, and I want to ask you something.." She replied nervously, she could feel her heartbeat quicken in her chest.

_Oh jeez.. Come on Amy Rose, he isn't Sonic, so you shouldn't be so nervous! Just tel him..oh no.. he looks confused, I need to say something! come on mouth, speak stupid!_ Shadow looked down to the conflicted female Hedgehog in front of him.

"Yes Amy, what is it?" He asked, tapping her shoulder to get her attention.

"Um..I was wondering..if you wouldn't mind..uh..being my.." She swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked up to Shadow's eyes, which looked beautiful in this light to her.

"Will you be my shopping buddy? I mean I don't think I will be able to carry the groceries for the party!" She spat out almost to quickly for Shadow to understand.

"Sure, what time should I be here?" He asked, completely unaware of Amy's blushing and her inability to form a sentence.

"A..Around noon if you can." She stammered out, causing Shadow to nod.

"Noon it is, Amy Rose." He replied before walking off down the street.

_Goodnight..Shadow.. Sweet dreams, Amy.._ the two thought as if they were talking aloud.

**Well there is a filler chapter before the party, which I will probably be typing up tomorrow after school! Thanks for any views, and please leave advice, or criticism if you can. Farewell!**


End file.
